10 Ways Of Lal and Colonello
by magnipisika16
Summary: Breaking down Lal and Colonello as a couple in ten song-inspired scenes.  IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE!


**HOLA, MINNA~~~ Did you miss me? Apparently not. No more reviews or PMs for Maggie T.T Anyway~ I don't really demand the acknowledgement, just the reviews that tell me that people are appreciating my fanfics . . . By the way, this fic is kinda different. Why? Because this is what we call the IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE! It's tricky, and was just introduced to me by a friend. Sounds interesting, really, so I ought to try it out.**

**Now, what is the IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE? It's simply a one-shot fic composed of scenes that were inspired by ten different and randomly picked songs (you can use any playlist you like as long as you put it in shuffle mode).**

**If you're interested, here's how! If not, then you can skip to the fic already.**

**IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE:**

**Put your playlist in shuffle mode, and then play the songs. Listen to each song, and in the period of time that a song is played, you must write a short (or long if you are some sort of hardcore fanfic maniac) scene about the pairing of your choice (in my case, LalxColonello). When the next song is played, you must transfer to another type of scene. This goes on until you finish your tenth song. You must end up with a decent one-shot fic. Good luck!**

**Fearless~**

"Hey, Lal! Get out of the house! The rain started to pour in buckets, kora!"

Lal looked through the window, and saw a certain blonde idiot dancing under the rain. She straightened herself and groaned. Leave it to him to think of the craziest ideas. Taking a bath in the rain? Seriously?

"Come on, Lal!"

Ain't no way was she going out there. None at all.

She leant against the wall and sighed. All of a sudden, the door opened and Colonello came in and pulled her out the door.

As the rain poured onto her forehead, she felt happy for a sudden moment.

That Colonello.

He made her feel fearless for some reason.

**Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough~**

She stared at him as he silently snored.

He looked so beautiful that way. Only a fool can not realize that she loved him, the same way he had loved her.

If only she had the chance to love him the way she wanted to, she would.

However, there's a danger in loving in somebody too much. She's not sure if she could trust this heart of hers. So she loves him, and then what? What else can they reap from this ridiculous thing called love? It's almost useless. Just an emotion.

Colonello opened his eyes and smiled at her, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Col," she whispered. "But, sometimes love just ain't enough"

**One in a Million~**

He smiled goofily at her as he swayed her across the field. She looked up at him, and silently asked what she had done to deserve someone like Colonello.

She's not nice, is she? She's not that generous as well. She can be courageous for the sake others, but so what? It's not like she actually is the martyr of the year, right?

He placed her down gently, and then whispered to her ear.

"You're my life, and I love you, kora.'

She smiled at him.

_You're one in a million, you know that?_

**Tonight~**

"Do you realize that I miss you, you dumbass?" she muttered, looking at the stars with tears in her eyes.

She turned to her side.

"Do you remember how much fun we had together? Usually, I'd label them as crazy, but deep inside, I always cherished those moments. I wish I could take them all back."

Tears rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised not to cry when you're gone, but I can't help it. I miss you like hell."

She looked up again at the night sky.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up. I need you and your loving hands to pick me up. But, now I know that the stars are holding you tonight._

_And they will never give you back._

**Fantasies Come True~**

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Colonello's eyes widened as he stared at the woman lying next to him.

"W-What, kora?"

She smiled as she reached out to his cheeks.

"I love you, that's what I said."

He smiled.

So all this time, what was on his mind was in her mind too. Who knew that fantasies come true?

"I love you too, kora," he replied. "You know that I'm very lucky because I met you?"

"I'm really glad if that's the case, because I'm afraid that I love you more than I ever loved any guy before."

"I'm here for you, Lal. To make your fantasies come true."

She nodded, and closed her eyes.

The same moment as he opened his eyes as well, to that painful world he called "reality".

**Heaven~**

"What are you thinking about, kora?" he asked.

"Just thinking the old COMSUMBIN days. Back when you and I were nothing more but mere comrades."

"After all this time? Seriously?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "I've realized something."

She sat next to him.

"What?"

"That you're everything that I've ever wanted. We might as well say that I'm in heaven. After so many years of waiting for nothing, I achieved something that I never thought I'd deserve. You're all I need, Colonello. Only you."

"Really, kora?"

She leant down and kissed his forehead.

"Really."

**Making Love out of Nothing at All~**

I can do anything you want me to do. I can fight. I can win. I can loose. I can make you happy. I can make you glad. I can save you, and I can endure all the pain you give me.

I know how to be happy myself. I know how to be glad, to be sad, and to be numb of all this emotions, if I must for you.

But there's one thing that I don't know how to do.

And that's leave you.

I seriously don't know how you do it.

How you make this love I give you into nothing at all.

**The Reason~**

I'm not a perfect person. There's many thing I wished I didn't do. But I continue learning, and forgive me, but I never meant to do those things to you.

And so before you go, I have something to tell you. . .

I found a reason to change my life anew. To be a better person who knows how to love, to give, and to sacrifice. A reason to show a side of me you never knew.

The only reason for everything that I do.

And that reason is you, Colonello.

**When You're Gone~**

Lal didn't need anyone in her life, but herself. She can do things on her own. To her, companions are just things that will keep her down, so be gone with them. Lal Mirch does not need down-bringers.

She looked at the pacifier and its fading blue glow.

But, if that's the case, why does it hurt when he was gone? He was just another comrade, right? Another down-bringer? Why is he? Why must he? Why should he?

She fell down on her knees.

Who is she kidding?

She needed him. All this time she wanted him to know that he was special Now that he was gone, all the words that she needed to hear to get her through the day was gone as well.

Everything was gone.

**Wouldn't Change a Thing~**

"Why won't you listen to anything I say, you imbecile?"

He cringed at the shrill of her voice.

"You slack off and do things your way! What use am I as your commander?"

He just stared at her, looking absolutely blank.

"Seriously, how can you not follow simple instructions such as these?'

He looked down.

"If you're not going to listen to me, then I suggest you find yourself a new instructor!"

"Are you done, kora?"

"Why?"

"Nothing. I just want to tell you that I get irritated with the way you treat me sometimes, but I don't care, kora."

"What's that?"

"I can't stay mad at you for anything, kora. I know you feel the same way, kora!"

She blushed and looked away.

"You're dismissed."

He stood up and walked away. Her eyes followed him.

"Yeah, you're right," she whispered. "And I wouldn't change a thing."

**-FIN-**

**Well? Watchutink? A bunch of ridiculous moments, huh? Well, it's quite stressful, mind you! It almost killed me trying to produce on-the-spot ideas! Anyway, I feel like I did a little justice for the couple, didn't I?**

**To Colonela, DreamSugar, and Carolily, you guys should try the challenge! It is F-U-N!**

**Okay guys, the usual drill! Please review!**

**Maggie is out! Peace!**

**LoveLots~3**


End file.
